futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Sino-American War (Scenario: Rubio America)
The Beginning of the War After the U.S. began paying back its debts, China lost a valuable bargaining chip. It demanded to be paid back in full immediately. When the U.S. refused, China invaded Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, and The Aleutian Islands for "debt collection." This infuriated Americans. Instead of negotiations, Congress quickly declared war. Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, and South Korea allied with America. Vietnam, Laos, Myanmar, and North Korea allied with China. '2018' The Eastern Alliance (China and its allies, also called the EA) and Western Coalition (America and its allies, also called the WC) militaries began to move. However, not much fighting happened this year. Interestingly enough, it was the first time since WWII that Congress declared war. '2019' This year saw an influx of invasions by the EA. The WC fought back but was not prepared well enough, yet. Huge advances of war technology came this year, however. The U.S. began mass-producing firearms via a new technology called Metallic 3D printing. Laser cannons were moved out from being solely used in the Gulf of Oman. New Fusion-Based Lasers that worked similarly to "Star Wars" greatly reduced the risk of nuclear warfare. The EA captured South Korea, Mongolia,the Philippines, and several Pacific Islands. The WC recaptured the Aleutian Islands. '2020' 2020 saw the invasions of Thailand and Malaysia by the Eastern Alliance after they, along with Singapore, Taiwan, and Indonesia joined the WC. Japan also was invaded by the EA this year but The WC liberated Guam,The Northern Mariana Islands and Micronesia. The EA gained Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan, Okinawa, Shikoku, and Kyushu. The WC gained Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, and Micronesia. 2021 2021''' was the year where the war turned around for the WC.As they took back the Singapore and Malaysia in the South and Okinawa, Shikoku, and Kyushu in the North and 2 new nations joined the WC Cambodia which opened the war in Southeast Asia and India which made a opening thru Tibet into China. Meanwhile, Russia decided to invade Manchuria to incorporate it into Russia bringing them more into China then ever before. The US began development on Project Higgs, which would eventually lead to the Higgs bomb which is similar to the atomic bomb only it does not have any radioactive fallout, is more powerful, and harder to disable with the "Star Wars" laser defenses due to decreased signal emission. '''2022 This year was the last before China and the EA surrendered to the US and the WC as Korea was liberated by US Marines and Canadian Light Infantry along with remains of The Republic of Korea's military, with US, Canadian, Australia and Japanese Air, Naval and Medical Aid. In the Philippines, US, Australian and Indonesian troops finally liberated them from China, but a massive cost. In the Himalaya front, Tibet was liberated by India, Mongolia's Chinese-Backed government was overthrown by a popular uprising. US, Australian, Indonesian, Malay, Indian, Canadian and Cambodian Troops liberated Thailand, Vietnam, Laos and Hong Kong. The WC gained Korea, The Philippines, Tibet, Mongolia, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos and Hong Kong. '2023' The WC forces were surrounding China, preparing for attack. In the White House, however, President Rubio's conscience was troubling him. He knew that invading the densely inhabited Chinese coast would cause tens of millions to die. Running out of options, he ordered the launch of an untested Higgs bomb at Shanghai, hoping to cause a Chinese surrender. After the bomb detonated the Chinese surrendered. When the bomb had detonated it destroyed Shanghai with an incredible force of gravity collapsed everything in a 10-mile radius into less than a cubic foot and affected areas as far out as 40 miles.(Minor) Earthquakes caused by the immense blast were felt as far away as Austallia. About 15 minutes later, the "core" caused by the bomb cooled, began to expand, exploded, and launched itself into space.The remainding areas of China surrendered. 'Aftermath' Category:Scenario: Rubio America Category:China Category:United States Category:Geopolitics 2020s